


He smiled

by Kasperthepissbaby256



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Death, Technoblade angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasperthepissbaby256/pseuds/Kasperthepissbaby256
Summary: techno is raised in a government facility by his parents, along with orphans they “rescue”, and trained to be an assassin. he follows his orders happily, always wanting to please his parents. but what happens when he realizes what the government stands for. what his parents stand for.
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y’all this is my first fic i don’t know what i’m doing but i like technoblade and how his character is portrayed soo ya. if anyone has any suggestion or idea just comment and i’ll probably be updating this at least once a week maybe more though we’ll see. enjoy

age 5

he smiled, his face glowing with pride. “good job son, your mother will be so excited to hear how well you’ve done” said his father, “you’ve really proven yourself this time”. his smile only grew, hearing his fathers praise. his bottom two teeth sticking out like fangs. the other kids made fun of him for them, called him a pig, but he thought they made him look tough. his father started walking away and he turned to follow him. the large stone walls shifted into white panels as they entered the hallway. leaving the cool air behind. the lights overhead hummed with electricity, casting a faint blue light over anyone who passed. they entered his mother’s room. “i’ve been waiting for you son”, she spoke “ i was worried sick”. she glanced at his father nervously “how did it go?”. his father smiled, “ask him”. “i won mommy i won!!” he exclaimed, practically bursting with joy. “oh my”, she said, “you really are the best”. a small smile creeped up her face. “well honey i think it’s time you washed up and got ready for supper”, she urged, “i’m making your favorite”. somehow his grin got even bigger then before, “yay mom you’re the coolest!”. he bolted off to get clean. his mother turned, “he really is quite impressive isn’t he”. “you can bet on that,” said his father, “you can bet on that”. 

age 10  
“hey cmon that’s not fair”, whined the young boy, skeppy, his arm high in the air. “just because you’re taller then me doesn’t make you the boss”. “actually,” corrected the taller boy, pushing his arm up further and standing on his tippy toes, “i’m the boss because i’m not an orphan”. he stuck out his tongue teasing skeppy. “cmon just give it back already”, sighed skeppy. “it’s not funny anymore”. the taller boy turned making a pouty face, “oh no is the poor orphan boy sad”. “what are you gonna do about, go cry to your parents”, he sneered. skeppy turned, his eyes wet. “please just give him back”, he asked, serious this time. “fine, go get him”. the boy tossed the small duck plushie up in the air. “hey!” skeppy squealed. but it was too late, the plushie landed smack in the middle of a pool of mud. “i hate you,” he yelled, “you think you’re so much better just because you have parents, well they’ll die one day too you know”. he stepped back his face going red, immediately regretting what he said. “i- i- i’m sor- sorry,” he stuttered “i didn’t mean it, i swear”. the taller boy was seething. “what did you say you brat”., he asked, his voice deadly calm. i’m gonna kill you, i swear”. he lunged for the boy, taking him down. punch after punch landed, till skeppy was bruised and bleeding, laying unconscious on the ground. the taller boy was still seething, his fist clenched tightly. “don’t talk about my parents like”.

age 14  
“you know what time it is, don’t you son.” his stomach churned with anticipation, remembering what today meant. this was his chance, his chance to prove he really was the best. “i won’t fail you dad, i promise” he said. he stepped into the car, waving to his father till the moment the door shut. his arm rested to the side, fist clenched tightly over the hilt of an axe. he had one job today and he wasn’t going to mess up. he rested his head on the tinted window. feeling the cold seep into his cheek. his eyes closed as scenarios rushed through his head. escape routes, back up plans, cover stories, but he wouldn’t be needing any of those and he knew it. the sound of cars honking and crowds of people talking pulled him out of his thoughts. the car slowed to a stop, and he stepped out. all he could see were tall office buildings and streets littered with people. a city job, not his favorite but do-able. “here’s your stop sir,” the driver said. a packet was pushed into his hands, “this is all you’ll be needing, good luck”. “thanks”, he replied with a smirk, “but don’t worry i won’t need it”.


	2. mission 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno is sent on a new mission. this time though he encounters someone with a sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but i can’t stop thinking about this fix so i made another chapter. i know they’re kinda short but they’re gonna get longer but anyways ya.

age 17

“here’s your next assignment son,” his father said, “it should be tricky but i’m confident in your abilities”. he nodded, not a single trace of the nervous anticipation he used to get hearing those words. it was all just the same to him, he’d get his assignment, he’d follow his fathers orders and he’d succeed. he was used to at this point, no longer on edge constantly waiting to see what would happen. he walked off and hopped into the car. never glancing back, an unreadable expression displayed on his face. many thoughts went through his head as the car drove over smooth pavement, gliding as if it was a boat on water. it was a feeling he was far too accustomed to yet it was still vaguely comforting in a twisted sort of sense. every time he felt that smoothness he knew he was risking his life. well of course, he was only risking his life in theory. no one ever posed any real threat, he was so safe it was actually boring.

the driver slowed and pulled over. he stepped out. large fields of wheat and corn spread for miles and miles. the sun beat down on his face, sweat already beginning to form on his forehead. a simple country road was the only sign of human life amidst the fields and forests. a country job this time, his favorite. he always liked the country jobs you see, because they were so open and free. in the cities he had to sneak in quietly, complete the job and leave. but with the country jobs he could walk right through the front door and really enjoy what he had to do. and so that’s what he set off to do.

his thick dark boots attracted the sun and his feet were soon warmed as if they were hotdogs about to be served. he really didn’t like this feeling, much more favorable of the cool smooth pathways he was used to walking. he suppose he ought to have gotten used to the heat by now considering he had been in his fair share of sun. but he just couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it. it might have had something to do with how he dressed. his white frilly shirt sticking out from a blaring red overcoat garnished with a sort of cape type thing with the same outrageous color. it really did not help him in any way but he was picky about style so he wore it anyways. it made him resemble an old monarch or king but he didn’t mind. it actually suited him quite well, until you looked up. the top half of his face was covered with a mask that looked like the face of a pig. it was an interesting mask, it was extremely detailed and realistic except the eyes. which were pure white.

 _well look what we have here_ , he thought. his feet stopping in their tracks. he had been walking for miles but he barely noticed. directly in front of him stood a large red country house. next to it was a silver silo and a barn. there were animals scattered around the yard, a few horses here and there. the faint sound of cows mooing reached his ears along with the squealing of pigs. fields stretched out miles to the side and to the back tips of tall green trees poked out from behind the house.

_red is my favorite color, this must be a good sign_

his grip tightened on the axe, as he got closer, adrenaline starting to pump through his veins. he was excited for this one. he hadn’t been this excited for a while but something about this one caught his attention. not that you could tell, his face remained frozen in the same way as always, cool and calculating. as if he was analyzing your every move. without letting you analyze even a single one of his. but there were still subtle signs he couldn’t hide. such as the way his fingers gripped his axe, and how his pace picked up just the slightest bit.

he was nearing the house, still relatively far and hidden by a lonesome tree near the the edge of the road, looking as if it was years past its death but just to stubborn to move. a noise caught his attention and his gaze swiveled back to the house right as the door swung open. a young blonde child ran out, looking mischievous, a long stick waved in his hand. he was soon chased after by another young boy, this time a shorter brunette screaming “Tommy leave the bees alone!”

he was curious, he hadn’t encountered children before in one of his jobs. he grew up with other kids obviously and he’d seen them on the streets of course, even half heartedly smiled back at a few that glanced at him weirdly. but jobs were different. most of the targets he was sent after were alone, occasionally they’d have a spouse or mistress of some sort but never kids. that was something new. _this was going to be interesting._

he approached the house, the boys having run off somewhere into the woods without even looking his way. he was close to the door about 12 ft away he suspected when it suddenly opened again. except this time a young man around his age stepped out. on his face sat a clay mask, nothing but a smile and two dots for eyes painted on it. he held a sword in his right hand, the sun shone off of it reflecting onto the ground. the new boy stared directly at him his gaze unwavering.  
“i knew someone was gonna try and kill us but a pig in a monarch outfit wasn’t quite what i was expecting”. he said with a chuckle, smirking at him. “well a boy with an obnoxious green shirt and a piece of dirt on his face wasn’t what i was expecting either” the pig boy replied, a thin predatory smile creeping onto his face.  
_this is gonna be fun_


	3. the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle between this new masked boy and our pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know why i’m updating this again lol. three chapters in one day is not ok. don’t expect this all the time it will not be normal. also i don’t know how to write fight scenes but i tried so i hope it’s not too bad

the green boy stepped forward, twirling his sword in his hands. he reeked of confidence and skill, if it had been anyone else facing him they would’ve backed down, but the pig boys smile only grew as he lifted his axe in the air. the boys stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. tension filling the air along with specs of dust and the smell of cow poop. suddenly the green boy lunged, his sword driving directly towards the other. he’s fast he spun out of the way, dodging the sword by a mere second. his back was now to the house.

_how many more people could there be, i better be careful_

the boy had lunged once again and so they erupted into pure combat. sword against axe. the sword would swing in from the side only to be blocked by the thick blade of the axe. clashing and clanging echoed as their attacks were deflected, over and over again. neither boy managing to land a hit. the sun beat down hard, sweat was seeping through their clothes. the boys were panting heavily, but still they wouldn’t give up. thick dust floated in the air, kicked up by the boys constant shuffling and dodging. suddenly a boot collided with soft mud and he stumbled, losing his balance for half a second. but that was all it took for the green boy to get an advantage and in a heartbeat he was slashing down, aiming right for his chest. that is, until he felt the knife in his arm.

“w- wh- what- what how, i was watching, how?” he stuttered, completely dazed. the pig boy just smiled and clicked his tongue.

“oh i’m just getting started”. he was back on his feet in an instant. axe up by his side. the other boy had also recovered impressively quick, pulling the knife from his arm and stepping back. and so it began again. although the pig boy wasn’t as familiar with the territory as the other, he adjusted quickly, learning where and where not to go and what he could use to his advantage. soon he was landing hits. nothing serious, a nick on his arm or a cut on his leg. but they were taking a toll. the boy was loosing blood and it counted for something. he had slowed considerably, now totally on the defensive. he lost his cocky attitude and instead focused, he showed no fright, only determination.

_determination won’t win you a fight that’s for sure_

the pig boy made his move, tossing his axe to his left hand and quickly knocking the sword out from the other boys hand. in an instant he surged forward and knocked the boy to the ground, pinning him under his boot. he held the blade of his axe against his throat as he smiled, showing off his sharp teeth.

“if you wish to defeat me”, he said leaning closer, “train for another hundred years”.

“what makes you think i was gonna defeat you?” the boy replied.

that’s when he felt it, the arrow pierce his flesh, tearing though layers of skin only to sink deep into his arm. the axe fell from his hand, hitting the ground with a light thud. he stepped backwards, his head felt light and his feet didn’t move the way he wanted them too. the sun was a lot brighter then before. he didn’t remember there being two of them either. a poison arrow, it has to be. but what kind?

_i can’t stay awake much longer but i swear there was no one near us how did they-_

he slumped to the ground, knees buckling and head tilting forward. the ground rushed up to meet him and he was unconscious, laying right next to the bleeding boy he had just beaten.

_god how pathetic_


End file.
